


Cookies and Cartoons

by rowx3yourships



Series: Not What Was Expected [7]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Beta Huang Ren Jun, Gen, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: Donghyuck frowned at the sound of knocking from the main door of the dorm room. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and Jeno and Jaemin had taken the long weekend to go visit their hometown. He went to the door and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Renjun in pj’s.“You do remember both of your mates aren’t here, right?”Renjun frowned and shifted on his feet. “Of course I do, now move and let me in.”When Renjun pushed past Donghyuck, he could tell by his scent that something was off. “You know you have your own room too, right? I mean, you don’t actually live here.” He closed the door and followed Renjun as he went to the couch and curled up, his scent stronger than normal.“Shut up. I’m not stupid. I came to spend the night with you.” Donghyuck watched as Renjun nervously played with the hem of a sleeve on his shirt. Between that and how his scent was off, he knew there had to be something going on
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Not What Was Expected [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515275
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Cookies and Cartoons

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just something random that popped into my head ... i haven't played with this series in a little while as i've been mainly working on my "Four Families..." series ... but i figured i would drop a new bit here since it came to mind and insisted on being written heh
> 
> ~*~
> 
> _this takes place before "Soccer Played on a Field of Irony"_

Donghyuck frowned at the sound of knocking from the main door of the dorm room. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and Jeno and Jaemin had taken the long weekend to go visit their hometown. He went to the door and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Renjun in pj’s. 

“You do remember both of your mates aren’t here, right?”

Renjun frowned and shifted on his feet. “Of course I do, now move and let me in.”

When Renjun pushed past Donghyuck, he could tell by his scent that something was off. “You know you have your own room too, right? I mean, you don’t actually live here.” He closed the door and followed Renjun as he went to the couch and curled up, his scent stronger than normal.

“Shut up. I’m not stupid. I came to spend the night with you.” Donghyuck watched as Renjun nervously played with the hem of a sleeve on his shirt. Between that and how his scent was off, he knew there had to be something going on.

Donghyuck walked into the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove to make tea before grabbing a pack of cookies and turning back to the couch. He walked over and dropped the pack of cookies on the coffee table in front of the couch before raising an eyebrow at Renjun. “Okay, spill. And don’t try to get out of it, your scent is off and I can tell something’s wrong anyways.” He crossed his arms over his chest with a frown. “I’m giving you until the water boils for the tea. If you don’t answer I’m calling one of your two idiots.”

Renjun frowned back at him, shaking his head. “It’s not that serious. It’s just something stupid that you’re going to laugh at me about.” Donghyuck raised his eyebrow and Renjun sighed. “There was a movie night for my floor of the dorm. I got there late because I had to finish a paper, so I didn’t know what they picked. It was some horror movie. I got scared and don’t want to sleep alone.” His voice trailed off almost into a whisper at the last sentence and Donghyuck frowned.

“What?”

“I got scared and I don’t want to sleep alone.” Renjun glared at Donghyuck, which only barely managed to stop him from laughing. “Don’t laugh at me.”

Donghyuck bit his lip, shaking his head, sure that if he were to actually speak he wouldn’t be able to contain the laughter bubbling up. Luckily for Renjun, the kettle started to whistle and he got up and went to finish fixing the tea for them, ducking behind a counter to muffle a laugh in his hands before he carried the cups of tea back to the couch.

“You have a roommate, you remember? You wouldn’t be alone.”

Renjun’s deadpan expression almost made Donghyuck laugh again. “You know Chenle. He would only make it worse. He got ready for Halloween hours early just to walk around the neighborhood laughing at people.” He took a sip of the tea, frowning. “Stupid clown.”

Donghyuck couldn’t contain the laughter after that and cracked up, ignoring the glare from Renjun. “I’m sorry. I can’t help it.” He shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. “It’s too funny. I mean, you’re the one who argues about aliens and believes in ghosts-”

“They’re real-”

Waving a hand, Donghyuck ignored Renjun’s interruption. “But you get scared because of a horror movie? You know those are Jaemin’s favorites, right?”

“And he can watch them with Jeno.”

Renjun frowned again and if Donghyuck wasn’t worried about getting attacked he probably would have laughed even more. Instead he just nodded, trying to hide the smile. “So you came to have a sleepover with me?”

“Yes, because you’re the second clingiest person I know after Jaemin.” Renjun sat his tea down on the table and frowned at Donghyuck, although it looked more like a pout and Donghyuck laughed before he sat his own tea down and jumped over to wrap his arms around Renjun.

“Awww, I’m honored.” Donghyuck playfully pressed a kiss to Renjun’s cheek, laughing as Renjun shoved him away, although he could tell Renjun was starting to feel better as his scent was lighter. “But that’s fine. We can eat junk food and watch cartoons if it makes you feel better. Jeno will probably be bringing back more of his brother’s cookies and sweets and such, so we might as well clear out the current stock.”

Renjun laughed and shifted to curl in the middle of the couch, pushing Donghyuck over slightly and reaching for the pack of cookies. “Cookies and cartoons. You pick first.”

Donghyuck smiled to himself before nodding and standing, ignoring the slight frown from Renjun. “I’ll grab blankets and fix the lights.” He went into Jeno and Jaemin’s room, grabbing a blanket from Jeno’s bed and brought it back, throwing it at Renjun and laughing as it hit him in the face, before moving to grab a blanket from his own room. He turned on a lamp and a string of fairy lights that Renjun had hung up months ago before turning off the main lights and curling back up on the couch beside Renjun. “Okay, cartoon singalong time it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the members mentioned / referenced - this is just fiction ]
> 
> hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think! :)


End file.
